


why does your heart beat so fast?

by fairyhwangs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hongjoong and yunho are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyhwangs/pseuds/fairyhwangs
Summary: “I know. What can I do for you to forgive me?”Jongho thought silently for a moment. Mingi could just see the light bulb go off in his head, a smirk adorning his adorable face.“You could kiss me.”





	why does your heart beat so fast?

**Author's Note:**

> giving some love to jonggi/mingho because they're adorable uwu also thank you to jess ([ her twitter ](https://twitter.com/bangchansyeezys) ) and lynxh ( [ her twitter ](https://twitter.com/serenchimchim?lang=en) , [ her ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa) ) for being my betas :)
> 
> follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jjunglooks) here
> 
> edited 6/20/2019

“Oh no,” Mingi muttered to himself, watching the events from last week unfold on the computer screen. 

He was watching the new ‘code name is ateez’ episode because they were always fun to look back on, especially because it was so fun to laugh at the other members. In this episode, they competed in stupid games to try and win food to eat after their day at the waterpark. One of the games that they played was kind of like musical chairs, but with dancing. They danced around each other until the music stopped, and then one of the directors yelled out a number. The members had to form groups with this certain number of people and those who were left out lost the game. During the second to last round, Mingi held on as best as he could to try and be in the group, but someone pushed him away. He was okay with it, although a little annoyed because he really wanted to enjoy the food that the crew was preparing. In the end, Jongho and San ended up winning. 

Mingi couldn’t help but become a little skeptical once the game was over. Who pushed him away? Seeing Jongho up there with that victorious smirk on his face stirred his jealousy. Maybe Jongho was the one that pushed him? Why should Jongho get to enjoy the food when he was the one that betrayed him, his own roommate? Mingi thought about using his wish, his prize for winning the waterslide game earlier that day. He got to wish for anything he wanted, but after thinking about it, he decided against using it. 

However, right when Jongho was about to take his first bite, Mingi just couldn’t resist. He pulled out his wish and decided to turn on Jongho, just like he thought Jongho turned on him before. The look on Jongho’s face was priceless; it was just as he deserved. 

Mingi got to enjoy a nice, delicious meal while watching Jongho suffer through the rest of the games. 

However, rewatching these clips, it’s obvious that Jongho was not the one that pushed him. It was San. San, who got to enjoy that delicious meal while Jongho was cheated out of it. Mingi couldn’t help but feel so guilty. He accused Jongho of betraying him and causing him to lose the game when it, in fact, wasn’t him. 

He tried to finish the rest of the video, but his mind was clouded by this revelation. He couldn’t help but feel bad for what happened. 

Mingi finally got up, deciding that he had to go apologize to Jongho. He hoped he could get Jongho forgive him, or at least hear him out. 

He walked back to their shared room, knocking softly on the door. 

“Who is it?” He heard Jongho’s muffled voice call from inside. 

“It’s Mingi, can I come in?”

“Mingi? Of course you can? This is also your room?” He heard Jongho laugh. 

He opened the door, awkwardly making his way into the room. Jongho was reading from his spot on the top bunk, immersed in the pages. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Mingi asked nervously, choosing to sit at the end of his bed. 

“Yeah, what’s up? Is this part of the reason why you thought you had to knock?” Jongho asked, hopping down from the top bunk, sitting next to Mingi. 

“I guess so… I just watched the recent ‘code name is ateez’ episode.”

“What about it? Oh my god, was there a funny face I made? Did one of the members make a meme of me? It was Wooyoung, wasn’t it,” Jongho said, giggling. 

“No, it wasn’t that. Although, that is a good idea. I’ll let Wooyoung know,” Mingi teased.

“Don’t you dare.”

Mingi just smiled at that. “Anyways… My point is, I may have accused you of something you didn’t do, and I just wanted to apologize.”

Jongho cocked his head curiously. “Apologize for what?”

“When I used my wish against you. I thought you were the one that caused me to lose the game, but when I watched the video, it looked like it was actually San.”

“See! You should have believed me. I said that I didn’t do it. I still can’t believe you didn’t trust me,” Jongo responded, pouting. 

“I’m sorry. I should have. I feel so bad for turning on you.”

“You should feel bad. I was just about to eat and you pulled that stunt on me. I was so surprised.”

“I know. What can I do for you to forgive me?”

Jongho thought silently for a moment. Mingi could just see the light bulb go off in his head, a smirk adorning his adorable face. 

“You could kiss me.”

“Kiss… you?” 

“Yes,” Jongho said, looking down at Mingi’s lips. 

“Okay,” Mingi agreed. He definitely was not opposed to kisses. Jongho was a bit surprised that Mingi agreed so quickly, but he supposed that it was because Mingi is one of the clingier members in Ateez. Everytime Jongho looked at him he was hugging or cuddling someone.

Jongho leaned in, and right as this lips were about to touch Mingi’s, Mingi shot up, hitting his head on the side of the bunk bed. Jongho flailed to the side, falling over. 

“Ow!” Mingi shouted, as Jongho groaned in frustration. 

“What are you doing?” Jongho whined out, upset. 

“I need to grab lip balm.”

“You- what?”

“Lip balm.”

“Why?”

“It makes kisses better. I always use it.”

Jongho groaned again, falling back against the bed. “Fine. Grab your lip balm.”

Mingi walked across the room to his bag and pulled it out from one of the smaller pockets. He walked back over to Jongho, and sat on the edge of the bed. He applied it to his lips. 

“Come here,” Mingi said, gesturing for Jongho to get back up. 

Jongho sat up, exasperated. “You want me to use it too?”

“Yes. I told you, it makes kisses better.” 

Jongho sighed, moving closer to Mingi, allowing him closer access to his lips. Mingi smiled brightly, applying the balm to Jongho’s lips. Jongho couldn’t help but smile back at him, no matter how annoying Mingi was. It was endearing how Mingi wanted to make the kiss as good as possible. 

“There,” Mingi said, setting the lip balm down on the table next to them. 

“You’ll finally let me kiss you now?”

“Yeah,” Mingi said, eyes flickering down to Jongho’s lips. 

Jongho leaned forward, finally capturing Mingi’s lips with his. They were so plump and soft, and maybe he was actually kind of glad that Mingi decided to use his lip balm because a kiss has never felt this soft before. Jongho tentatively cupped both of Mingi’s cheeks, kissing him harder. Mingi melted into him, wrapping his arms around Jongho’s waist and pulling him closer.

Mingi had kissed the other members before, like Yunho and Hongjoong a couple times, but it never felt like this. There weren’t fireworks or anything, but Jongho tasted so sweet and intoxicating and he never wanted to stop. It felt so good and the feeling of Jongho in his arms was irresistible. 

For some reason, his heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing. 

Jongho eventually pulled back, breathing heavily. “You’re forgiven,” Jongho stated. “Now cuddle with me?”

“Of course,” Mingi replied, letting go of Jongho to sink into the sheets. He pulled Jongho down with him, repositioning his arms around his waist. Jongho rested his head against Mingi’s chest, closing his eyes. 

It had only been a couple minutes until Jongho spoke up. “Mingi?”

“Yes?”

“Why is your heart beating so fast?”

“It is?”

Jongho shifted slightly, positioning his ear right next to Mingi’s heart. “Why is it beating as fast as mine?” He asked, mostly to himself. 

“As fast as yours?”

“Uhh… sure?”

“But that’s what you said.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Mingi groaned, frustrated with Jongho’s antics. 

“Jongho.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll tell you why my heart is beating so fast if you tell me first.”

“That’s not fair! You should tell me first,” Jongho pouted. “I’ll take back my forgiveness if you don’t.”

“You already forgave me! That’s not how this works.”

“I just did. I don’t forgive you.” 

Mingi sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell you. You have to promise me that you’ll tell me afterwards.”

“I promise.”

“To be completely honest with you, I’m not really sure. But, I think it has something to do with you.”

“Me?” Jongho asked, looking amazed. 

“Yeah. When we kissed... I had never felt like that before. I’m not sure what this feeling is.”

Jongho hummed, starting to lose himself in thought. 

“Jongho? Do you forgive me now?”

Jongho snapped out of his daze. “Yeah, you’re forgiven.”

“Now, tell me. Why was your heart beating so fast?”

Jongho turned away, burying his face in Mingi’s chest. 

“You promised! You have to tell me.” 

Jongho said something, but the words were muffled. 

“I can’t hear you if you speak into my sweatshirt.” 

Jongho turned away. “I said that I like you. That’s why.” Mingi could see light pink dusting Jongho’s cheeks. 

“You like me?”

“That’s what I just said, you idiot. I like you. I like how cool and tough you try to act on the outside when on the inside you’re so caring and just a big softie. I like how you try and take care of all of us. I like how you always work so hard to make sure that our team succeeds. I like your stupid lips and your annoyingly perfect hair and your dumb gorgeous eyes,” Jongho confessed, looking back at Mingi.

Mingi thought for a moment. He wasn’t opposed to Jongho liking him, he was flattered. But why did it also make him so happy? 

“Mingi. Your heart is beating faster.”

“I… I don’t know what this means.”

“I think I do,” Jongho said, his tone hopeful.

“What does it mean?”

“You said that before it had something to do with me. That kissing me was different that with anyone else. I think… I think you might like me too.”

Mingi’s eyes widened. Did he?

“Describe what you think of me.” 

“What’s that supposed to do?”

“Just do it.”

“I think you’re immensely talented, and you always work so hard. Whenever I’m down or sad, spending time with you always cheers me up. Sometimes you act really stupid but it always makes me laugh, and honestly, it’s kind of cute. Whenever your eyes light up whenever you’re talking about what you’re passionate about, I can’t help but want to talk to you about it for hours. I love cuddling with you and…”

“Mingi…”

“Oh my god. I like you.”

“This is crazy. There’s no way this is real. This is what happens in books, not in real life, and especially not to me.”

“Jongho. This is real. I like you.”

“Promise me that when I wake up, this wouldn’t have been a dream. That all of this is real.”

“I promise,” Mingi kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled him impossibly closer. Jongho rested comfortably against Mingi’s chest, relishing in his warmth. Their legs tangled together and they were so close that there was literally no space between them. Jongho and Mingi fell asleep, just like this. It was so comfortable and warm, and they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

\-----

“Oh my god!” Wooyoung screamed. 

Jongho pulled away from Mingi, disconnecting their lips. A shocked Wooyoung stood at the door. 

“I just came here to show you the memes I made of you and I see you two being so gross. I’m leaving. The memes aren’t worth it,” Wooyoung said exasperated, shutting the door. 

Mingi and Jongho smiled at each other, lacing their fingers together. 

“This is great. You can help me annoy Wooyoung now!" Jongho said happily. 

Mingi just laughed, pulling Jongho closer.


End file.
